1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related with an information reproducing apparatus. Especially, the present invention is related with the information reproducing apparatus which can reproduce continuously two or more recording media such as CDs (Compact Discs), LVDs (Laser Vision Discs), etc. which can be randomly accessed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a CD player as an apparatus which reproduces information recorded on the CD.
The CD player is constituted so that it can optically read the information on a rotationally driven CD, by an optical pickup, and can reproduce the record information under the control of a reproduction control device. In such a CD player, the table of contents information (hereinbelow, it is called as TOC (Table Of Contents) information), which is recorded on the CD as a control data with the record information to be reproduced, is read into a RAM (Random Access Memory) in the reproduction control device from the CD, before shifting to the actual reproduction operation. The reproduction control is performed on the basis of this read TOC information. For example, this TOC information includes the peculiar data about the contents of information of the CD, such as the number of music, and performance time.
On the other hand, recently, a multi (multiple) CD player is known, in which a plurality., of CDs as a recording media group, are packed into a single magazine and which can make the reproduction operation possible by the unit of the magazine in order to make the handling of the CDs more convenient. This multi CD player is equipped with an automatic CD exchange device called "auto-changer", which automatically exchanges the CDs to reproduce a CD which is indicated by a program registered manually or in advance by a user, so as to perform the continuous reproduction. Furthermore, there is a multi CD player, which stores to a RAM all of the TOC data of each CD in the magazine and the program data with respect to the magazine in order to raise the operativity, and performs the reproduction control on the basis of thus stored information (refer to Japanese Patent Application (Hei) No. 01-034296).
However, in the above mentioned conventional multi CD player, the storage of the magazine data, such as the storage of the reproduction music order data (program data), the storage of the delete data of the program, and the music genre name data (music type data) about the magazine, is possible only by the storage executing operation by a user's manual input.
For this reason, there is a problem that the handling or operativity is rather bad, in this apparatus. Moreover, in case that the operation of the memory key which is the decision key of the storing operation is forgotten to be operated and other operations have been performed etc., there is another problem that various data, such as the program data and the delete data, should be inputted again.